El mayordomo de la princesa
by Chitose Isei
Summary: Tras ser despedido por el rey, Teufel vuelve a ser mayordomo jefe de otro reino. Concretamente su trabajo constante es cuidar a su hija mediana, la princesa Erie. El rey Ander y la reina Valerie se van de viaje, dejando el reino a Katrin, su hija mayor quien está constantemente cansada del comportamiento de Teufel. De vez en cuando Ares aparece en alguna esquina. (Teufel x OC)
1. Introducción

_**Introducción**_

Este fanfic es sobre el anime/manga Senyu. Puede dar mención a personajes principales y hechos de la serie.

El único personaje que saldrá será Teufel Diabolos, y de vez en cuando Ares. Sobre Alba, _Ross_ , Ruki, Hime etc, puede haber alguna mención, pero raramente hay posibilidad de que aparezcan.

Esta línea temporal pretende ser posterior al manga.

Gracias por leer, disfruten de la lectura.


	2. Boicot al mayordomo

_**Boicot al mayordomo**_

Esta vez nada le iba a salvar, el rey lo tenía muy claro. Nada salvaría a Teufel esta vez. Tuvo que hacer caso a su consejero mucho antes, a él le daban miedo los demonios aun que intentase negarlo, seguía sin entender cómo pudo dejar a su hija cerca de tal ser. Intentó mantenerlo lejos, pero obviamente no pudo. ¡Esta vez se iba! Nada de protección de trabajadores o contratos, ¡Era el rey! y él solo un mayordomo... Un demonio mayordomo, muy poderoso... Y listo ya que consiguió en un día ser el jefe de los mayordomos.

¿En serio voy a hacerlo?, el rey dudó pero las respuestas vinieron cuando recordó el engaño de su consejero. Esta vez él debía coger las riendas de su vida, y las de su reino.

\- ¡Teufel! -El rey chilló por todo su castillo, cada vez más irritado y fuerte.

\- ¿Pero qué es ese ruido? -A cambio recibió un grito de Hime-chan, el rey se sorprendió al ver a su hija y recordó cuando aun era una niña y ahora, era una adulta de 24 años. Seis años habían pasado desde que Creashion derrotase al rey Demonio, cinco desde el colegio para héroes y solo uno desde que Alba por fin salió de su celda. La cara del rey cambió a una sonrisa, pero volvió a la realidad al escuchar a su hija- ¿Me escuchas?

Mientras Hime le reñía por su conducta, el rey recordó su objetivo, con tan mala suerte que volvió a gritar delante de su hija- ¡Teufel!

Hime le dio un bofetón, haciendo que cayese y su corona rodase hacia atrás, chocando contra los pies del mayordomo jefe, quien apenas podía abrir los ojos del sueño.

\- ¿Me llamaba? -Teufel se agachó para coger la corona, pero parecía que le costase levantarse.

\- ¡Llega tarde! -El rey se levantó mirándolo, entonces Teufel se levantó -. y háblame con propiedad, soy el rey, no tu amigo.

\- Está bien, rey -Teufel contestó con desgana, casi bostezando. El rey se irritó pero suspiró al momento.

\- Bueno, no importa... -El rey puso cara seria, mirándolo- De todas forma, este es el adiós. Teufel Diabolos, queda despedido.

Teufel abrió los ojos sorprendido e inspiró arrastrando el aire mientras soltaba la corona. Hime también los miró sorprendida- Padre, no puede hacer eso. No haga eso, Teufel lleva tiempo aquí, ¿Dónde encontrar a otro mayordomo jefe como él?

Aun que Hime se relacionaba más con Ares, le había cogido cariño a ese demonio, sin embargo el rey la miró muy sereno.

\- Lo siento Hime-chan, pero él debe irse... Teufel, vete... por favor -Le empezaron a salir lagrimillas, él también lo echaría de menos, después de todo.

\- Señor... -Teufel habló en bajo, pero el rey lo interrumpió.

\- Por favor, Teufel. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es -Esta vez empezó a llorar girándose y tapándose la cara para que nadie lo viese, Hime-chan también parecía a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, Teufel siguió protestando.

\- Pero señor...

El rey se giró y cruzó sus ojos llorosos con los serios de Teufel. Esperaba una de esas disculpas o suplicas de sus libros. Incluso algún emotivo adiós que, en parte, él mismo estaba provocando.

\- ¿Cobraré este mes?

Tanto Hime como el rey se quedaron de piedra, pero Hime-chan de pronto empezó a reír tapándose la boca. El rey parecía enfadado.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

\- Rey, antes debería de hacer mi equipaje -Contestó Teufel, volviendo a su expresión cansada.

\- ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero vete antes de que anochezca! -Gritó el rey, ante eso Teufel dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. El rey miró a su hija, quien se recuperaba de la risa-. "¿Dónde encontraremos a un mayordomo jefe como él?", en todo caso será: ¡Dónde NO lo encontraremos!

Teufel estaba en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas las cuales cabían en una maleta. No había mucha ropa u objetos personales, todo lo que usaba era el traje y su pijama, de vez en cuando alguna ropa ocasional, pero nada más. La puerta se abrió, Ares entró muy seria, sin dejarlo de mirar fijamente.

\- Me he enterado de que te vas, ¿Es eso cierto? -Ares se puso delante de él.

\- Sí, me marcharé antes de la noche -Teufel apartó la vista de Ares un momento mientras cerraba la maleta-. Janua puede acogerme durante unos días, realmente me cansa solo pensar donde vive y trabajar con él, es muy pesado recordarlo. No creo que vaya a su casa.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante, vio que Ares estaba más cerca, podía sentir y oír perfectamente su profunda respiración mientras sus ojos estaban clavados a él. Ella se acercó más, sus narices casi se tocaban, Teufel se esperaba lo peor sin embargo, Ares le sonrió dulcemente, entonces puso sus manos en los hombros de él. Teufel la observaba a los ojos, entonces notó como sus manos iban a su cuello. La expresión de Ares cambió a una más dura.

\- ¡Tu no te largas de aquí hasta que me devuelvas todo el dinero que me debes! -Ares chillaba mientras le estrangulaba. Teufel sonrió en su interior, no podía irse sin despedirse de una casi amiga peligrosa, y menos sin devolver el dinero que perdió en múltiples apuestas contra ella. Aún no quería morir.

Ares dejó su cuello y él se alejó hacia la mesa, abrió un cajón y sacó una bolsita. Se la tiró a Ares, quien oyó el sonido de las monedas al cogerla. Teufel volvió a acercarse para coger su maleta.

\- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de _tu_ dinero? Adiós, Ares. Hasta pronto.

Ares lo miró, por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, pero esa conexión se rompió cuando se abalanzó a él para abrazarle.

\- Escríbenos -Susurró Ares. Teufel realmente se sorprendió, incluso Ares tenia un corazón que podía sentir tristeza o amabilidad hacia un ser, incluso si este no era igual a ella. Pero, aun así, ella nunca le devolvería el dinero que él ganó en las apuestas.

Teufel salió del castillo, eran las siete de la tarde. Suspiró y caminó hacia delante.


End file.
